Field of Invention
The present invention relates to the fields of virtual reality and augmented reality. More specifically it relates to a system/method of using multiple sensors to create a real-time, three-dimensional computer simulation/emulation/model of a real, local environment into which computer generated objects may be inserted to create an augmented reality (or virtual reality) scene.
Description of Related Art
Virtual reality, or artificial reality, which may include augmented reality, relates to the use of computers and three-dimensional (3D) imaging techniques to create a 3D representation within a computer of a real-life (or seemingly real-life) scene. Various 3D observation tools may be used. Examples of such observation tools may include stereo imaging equipment (e.g. 3D cameras) or time-of-flight capturing units, which may use infrared sensors or laser sensors to obtain 3D depth information.
Typically, one wishes to anchor computer generated 3D items to a video (or still) image portrayal of the generated 3D items within an imaged (3D or two-dimensional, 2D) scene. This may require much preprocessing to determine pose, position and orientation of the computer generated 3D items and to identify their corresponding pixels in the video (or still) image that represents the same 3D item within the imaged (preferably real-life) scene. As a result, it has heretofore been very difficult, and indeed not practical, to produce renditions of computer generated 3D items within real-life scene images in real time.